Only You
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: Serie de One shot de la Pareja Laven LavixAllen; advertencias adentro.
1. Porque

**Only you...**

**PORQUE...**

**(DRAMA).**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer: **Ni Lavi ni Allen me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, aunque Amor y Dolor me pertenecen a mi y a Kero-chan.

**Summary:** One shot`s de la pareja Laven; desde lime, hasta intentos de violación (quien sabe)

**Nota: **Oficialmente con este capitulo, ustedes sabrán que estoy loca, en serio léanlo y verán que si.

**Advertencias: **PosiblesLime, lemon, MPREG, violación (o intentos de); romanticismo extremo, Songfic, drama masoquismo etc. etc. (se especificara al inicio del capitulo)

**Pov "Allen". ****(1)**

Seguía sentado, bajo esta espesa lluvia estaba completamente empapado, si no me cubría me resfriaría o mejor dicho mi cuerpo se enfermaría; pero tenia que esperarlo; ese chico...

Me estremecí de nuevo, mis alas goteaban, mis pezones estaban duros por el frio, tanto que se me notaban bajo la camiseta empapada, mi pelo caía sobre mi cara pegándose a mis ojos pero seguía esperando, ahí sentado en el techo de un edificio abandonado, mi orgullo me impedía salir corriendo; pero si aparecía no tenia otra intención mas que matarlo...matarlo en cuanto lo viera, para evitar que _nuestro _corazón quedar de nuevo destrozado...de nuevo.

Junte más mis piernas con mi pecho, hacia mucho frio...

-Veo que me esperaste...

Me puse en guardia en cuanto oí esa suave respiración y lo vi justo enfrente de mi, como un dios de negro, viéndome, totalmente mojado, tapado con puso cuero y metal, tal y como le gustaba, su pelo rojo caía desordenado, sus negras alas mostraban rasguños y heridas que me hicieron un nudo en el estomago; sus ojos verdes me veían con una mezcla de emociones; cariño, respeto, resentimiento, nostalgia; **amor **y** dolor.**

-No tenía otra opción...

-Claro que si...podrías haberte largado desde hace horas...pero querías verme no?

Como podía decirle que no a algo tan obvio? Solo asentí y mire con más enfoque sus alas.

-Parece que aun te gusta mucho lastimarte...-le dije.

-Si...es lo único que me hace sentir...- me contesto con toda la naturalidad como si dijera el clima.

-Dolor...

A pesar de que lo decía con su voz dura, sentía que de verdad le dolía...le dolía todo esto, volver a encontrarnos, las magulladuras de sus alas, el echo de que el estúpido destinos nos volviera a unir, en diferentes cuerpos pero _a nosotros._

Nos quedamos callados, el ambiente se torno pesado, como odiaba el ambiente así, como odiaba verlo así, lastimado, herido, de lejos, quería que se acercara y me abrazaba, tal y como lo hacían nuestros cuerpos ayer a esta hora en la casa de "Lavi", como deseo abrazarlo, besarlo, amarlo, lo que sea.

Las lagrimas que trataba de contener salieron; salieron poco a poco gota a gota, con dolor, mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior hasta que un hilito de sangre se unió a mis lagrimas y a las gotas de lluvia que caían de mi pelo a mi cara, lo único que contuvo el sollozo que estaba punto de brotar de entre mis labios, fue los labios de Dolor que sorbían poco a poco la sangre que brotaba de mi labio; lance un quejido; me ardía su saliva...

Dolor (o como ustedes lo conocen "Lavi") se acerco mas a mi, como si mi quejido le gustara, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir sus pezones sobre mi pecho, su respiración se torneo jadeante y volvió a besarme con necesidad, con **dolor**, con desesperación y temor.

-Amor...Amor... te amo...-susurraba Dolor entre cada beso.

-Co...Como llegamos...a...a esto.- le pregunte

-No...Lo se.

-Por...por que...-mi voz tembló con violencia-por que Dolor por que estamos juntos...por que a pesar de todo lo que te hago regresas a mi...por que siglo tras siglo te asesino pero aun me amas...por que te lastimas...por que me lastimo yo...por que el estúpido destino es tan horrible...tu bien sabes que te amo...pero tengo la necesidad de matarte, matar a _nuestra _alma gemela, la mía, la de Allen y a mis demás cuerpos...por que no simplemente morimos y permanecemos juntos...por que Dolor dime...por que Dios es tan injusto!

Me derrumbe, caí en los tibios brazos de Dolor-Lavi, y este solo me abrazo y volvió a besarme, lo amaba, el me amaba, a pesar de ser masoquista y solitario, conmigo era totalmente diferente...nos amábamos...entonces porque...?

-Amor...-Dolor me abrazo aun mas-sabes la respuesta de todas esas preguntas?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, entre sus brazos me sentía tan bien...

Dolor me mordió la oreja y me susurro-Por que ese es el estúpido destino...

Ya no sentía la lluvia caer...ya no...

**Continuara...**

Hola a todas y os jejeje bueno ahora si pueden gritarme LOOOOOOCCCCCAAAAA! Kukuku ya estoy acostumbrada y bueno dirán por que?

1No leyeron!

2Por que estoy atrasadísima en las otras 2 historias Laven y aun así escribo otra!

Y bueno, ya ya este fic es solo cuando se me ocurra una mini historia de Laven así que ya veremos si continuo...^^

**(1)**Como se debieron dar cuenta Allen no es Allen.

Y creo que ahora si va a ver dudas...pero como ya me estar corriendo de la computadora...con un review me dirán las dudas y así será más fácil (por que esto es parte de una historia pero solo use un cachito para la introducción por que la verdadera historia es mmuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy larga)

Me canse! Este cachito lo hice de sentón (bueno lo hice todo en un día) así que...

**Agradecimento especialísimo: **A mi querida Kero-chan que sin ti esta historia no tendría un inicio y ni Amor (Allen) ni Dolor (Lavi) habrían salido a la luz.

Nos vemos.


	2. Sorpresa

**Only you...**

**Sorpresa. **

**(Romántico** **MPREG).**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer: **Ni Lavi ni Allen me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Para los que están leyendo mi otro fic Laven **Thank you for this blessing, **esto es como un Spoiler; (bueno ustedes entenderán)

**Dedicado a deskdraik Ya que a ti te encanta el MPREG, saludos.**

**Pov Lavi.**

-Guaaaa!Que cansancio- me estire de nuevo, hasta que roce con ambos puños el afelpado techo del auto, había estado ya un ¼ de hora parado en el típico tráfico vespertino, ¡y eso que solo faltaba dar la vuelta a la esquina!...tamborilee mis dedos sobre el volante; estaba impaciente por ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo; tanto que podría dejar el auto a media carretera solo para llegar a tiempo con ellos.

Pero por suerte Dios oyó mis plegarias y pude avanzar por esa gran avenida transitada; puse la direccional hacia la izquierda y cuando el semáforo me dio el paso sentí una gran emoci9n cada metro que avanzaba faltaba menos para verlos.

**POKK**

Cerré muy bien el automóvil color arena en cuanto salí y camine hacia el porche, saque las llaves e introduje la correcta en la cerradura.

-Allen! Allen-chan! Ya vine!-dije en voz alta en cuanto cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Unos ruiditos de llantas salieron de la cocina y un murmullo se oyó antes de que alguien gritara.

-Estamos aquí!

Yo solo sonreí, deje las llaves en el mueblecito del recibidor y eche a correr hacia la cocina, como adoraba los juegos de escondidillas.

-Yo oí a alguien por aquí...donde están?

Dos risitas salieron de por atrás de la barra de la cocina.

-Allen? Deek?

-Buu!

Un pequeño niño de un escaso año había salido de detrás de la barra con ambas manitas como garras, en andadera y con chupón; con un mameluco verde agua y con el suave y delgado cabello rojo alborotado.

-Ahhh! Un fantasma!-grite yo espantado.

Mi hijo solo se rio ya camino hacia mi; mientras su madre salía por detrás de la barra y me lanzaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Ven pequeñito-tome a mi hijo en brazos y lo alcé hacia el techo.

-Jejeje-Deek rio mas cuando volví a levantarlo.

-Ya Lavi puede pasarle algo.

-Claro que no Allen.

-Bueno; p...pero yo quiero mi beso.

-Claro! Nunca me olvidare de tu beso Allen.

Baje al bebé y bese a mi esposo y luego le di un pequeño beso a Deek en una mejilla pegajosa.

-Le acabas de dar una paleta?-le pregunte e Allen mientras mi pequeño clon **(1) **se recostaba en mi pecho.

-No...Es jarabe **(2) -**Allen se sonrojo levemente y esquivo mi mirada- de galletas.

-Mas bien de _**tus **_galletas; cierto?

-Aja-me miro y un pequeño silencio se extendió-Lavi...

-Quiero- le interrumpí.

-Eh?

-Quiero galletas-dije seriamente y luego comencé a saltar un poco, como le hacia Deek en su andadera.

-S...Si, de acuerdo.

Deek separo su cabecita de mi pecho y me miro un poco extrañado pero luego volvió a recargarla; ya parecía cansado.

-Quieres cenar?

-Por favor.

-Ven amor, deja que papá coma;-Allen tomo a Deek de entre mis brazos y el niño no dijo nada solo se dejo cargar por su mamá.-Quieres leche? El niño asintió.

-Donde esta el biberón?-le pregunte a Allen.

-Por el fregadero; ya esta preparado.

Fui por el biberón; era pequeño de azul claro, la mitad de este estaba lleno de esa formula para bebés.

-Lavi trae el biberón a la sala, si?-No le dije nada solo asentí y fui tras mi esposo que se estaba sentando en sillón beige de la obscura sala.

-Toma-le entregue el biberón y prendí el televisor, para darle un poco de luz a Allen, le baje el volumen, bese de nuevo a mi esposo y fui a servirme la cena.

-"No tengo mucha hambre" –pensé y solo me serví una taza de café con esas galletas; sonreí para mis adentros, Allen hacia las galletas en forma de estrellas, lunas y soles y a todo el mundo le gustaban; incluso Kanda no podía resistirse a comer solo una galleta (aunque no lo demostrara)

Regrese a la sala y me senté junto a Allen, dándole pequeños sorbos al café; en la tele estaban comenzando los cortas del noticiero pero ni Allen ni yo la veíamos, yo solo miraba a Allen como mecía a nuestro hijo, le tarareaba una canción suavemente, la acomodaba el rojizo pelo, a media luz esta escena se ve mas tierna que de costumbre.

-Lavi-me susurro luego de unos minutos mi apuesto esposo-voy a subir a Deek a su cuna.

-Esta bien yo voy a servirme mas galletas y café.

Allen no me contesto y desaprecio escaleras arriba y yo volvía a bostezar y me levante para de ir de nuevo a la cocina.

Me estaba sirviendo mas café, cuando vi el fajo de cartas que estaba en la barra; normalmente solo era propaganda y no creía que hubiera llegado algo importante; pues todos los impuestos ya habían llegado; pero un extraño presentimiento me hizo buscar algo entre todo ese papeleo.

**Dr. Komui Lee, especialista.**

-Que?

Ese hombre era el medico que había supervisado el embarazo de Allen; y el que revisa a Deek cada vez que tenia algún problema de salud, (rara vez) pero hacia tiempo que el bebé no se enfermaba...entonces.

No, no puede ser-dije en voz alta; el sobre ya estaba abierto, así que saque la única hoja que contenía; respire hondo y la abrí.

**Prueba de Embarazo.**

Se leía en grandes letras negras.

-"Dios Allen...Allen esta embarazado.?...de nuevo?"-pensé y en cuanto mi cerebro proceso la información una gran alegría comenzó a inflarse en mi pecho ¡otro niño!

Pero antes de ponerme a gritar continúe leyendo.

**Prueba de orina. **POSITIVO.

**Prueba de sangre. **POSITIVO.

-"Positivo! Positivo! Esta confirmado volveremos a hacer padres!"

Quería correr escaleras arriba; abrazar a Allen y darle millones de besos pero una vocecita que venia de la parte de tras de mi cabeza me dijo algo que me congelo.

_-El sabia que esperabas con ansia otro hijo, entonces ¿Por qué no te lo dijo?_

-"Tal vez, quería decírmelo, Pero no pudo...o"

_-Lo mas seguro es que no es tuyo el niño, o simplemente ya no te ama"_

-Allen...Allen me ama!-grite- El me ama!.

-Lavi! Que ocurre?- mi pareja acababa e llegar y me abrazo por atrás.

-Ahhhh...na...nada Allen, "soy un idiota"

-Se...seguro? Te oí gritar.

-Si...si estoy bien-baje la cabeza, la duda me carcomía; estaba tan pensativo que tenia la hoja de resultados en mis manos.

-Etto, Lavi...-Allen comenzó a hablar en cuanto vio al hoja.

-Que...-aun estaba pensativo.

-Creo que ya lo sabes pero...estoy embarazado.

Mi cerebro tardo el reaccionar, _"Allen te lo dijo idiota"_

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero tenia que ir a acostar a Deek.

Al ver que no reaccionaba Allen se paro enfrente de mí y me dijo

-Sorpresa!

Yo solo lo bese y le dije.

-Te amo; gracias, sabias muy bien que quería otro hijo.

-Si...lo se...-

-Ya quiero verlo, ya quiero-me puse a brincar de nuevo, era tan feliz.

-Bueno...tal vez deberías decir _verlos._

-Verlos?...son dos?-Era posible ser mas feliz de lo que ya era?'

-Komui me dijo que era muy probable que fueran dos, por lo dura que esta mi panza.

-En...enserio? dos niños? Que seran! ¿Gemelos? ¿Mellizos? ¿Cuates? Te que cres Allen.

-No lo se...pero van ha hacer muy queridos.

Volví besar mi esposo, esto era perfecto, era digno de "celebrarse"

**Fin...**

Hola! No pude resistirme a la tentación de subir otro capitulo, de esto kukuku bueno ya dejo los números y los agradecimientos.

**(1)**Digo "pequeño clon" por que es muy parecido a Lavi cuando es un bebe, (en el cabello y los ojos del mismo color) pero conforme va creciendo se aclararan un poco, aunque Lavi dice que igualito a su madre en cuanto a gestos, y en las cejas, forma de los ojos, la nariz y el color de la piel.

**(2)**Las/os que leen mi otro fic, sabrán por que Allen se sonroja cuando dicen "Jarabe" =3

**Deskdraik: **Gracias por tu review kuku se que tu eres de las primeras que me comentan gracias. ^^

**Nana Walker: **No importa un pequeño review me hace mucho bien gracias por comentar ^^


	3. When You're Gone I Miss You

**Only you...**

**When You're Gone; I Miss You **

**(Romántico, nostálgico, Songfic).**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer: **Ni Lavi ni Allen me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**La canción es de **Avril Lavigne** y se llama when you're gone, es recomendable que la oigan mientras leen el fic, esta en modo "normal" (digámosle así) y esta un acústico con piano, cualquiera de las dos sirve (aun que me gusta mas en piano)

**POV Allen.**

Me despierto otro maldito día….porque no simplemente muero? Me siento vacio como si algo me hubiera arrancado todo por dentro...miro el calendario y cierro los ojos _ese _día llego, me levantó de la cama, apenas con ganas y me meto a bañarme…como me encantaba cuando me sorprendías en la ducha...

_Always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

_(Siempre he necesitado tiempo para mí mismo_

_nunca pensé que te necesitaría aquí cuando lloro_

_y los días parecen años cuando estoy solo_

_y la cama en la que caes_

_esta hecha en tu lado)_

Siento como la tibia agua cae por mi cabello, siento como las lagrimas salen….siento que me desvanezco, por que tenia que pasarnos esto a nosotros? Me lo digo todos los días desde que te fuiste; golpeo con mi puño la pared del baño, lastimándome, pero no como aquella vez.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_(cuando te marchas_

_cuento los pasos que das_

_¿ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?)_

Me inclino mas, mis lagrimas se confunden con las gotas de la regadera; siempre comienzo así recordando; SIEMPRE culpándome por lo que paso golpeado por los recuerdos y siempre termino susurrando...por que Amor...porque

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_(cuando te vas_

_los trozos de mi corazón te echan de menos_

_cuando te vas_

_la cara que vengo a conocer se esta perdiendo también_

_cuando te vas_

_las palabras que necesito escuchar para mantenerme a_

_lo largo del día_

_y hacerlo bien_

_te necesito)_

Te extraño...cada palabra...cada beso, cada sentimiento que me hiciste sentir lo recuerdo, y ahora que no estas; te necesito...salgo del baño y me congelo, pero así es desde que tu ya no estas a mi lado, abrió el closet y ahí esta, todo tal y como lo dejaste, con toda tu ropa colgada, y ese olor tan tuyo...

_I haven't felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_are lying on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_(no me había sentido de este modo nunca_

_todo lo que hago_

_me recuerda a ti_

_y la ropa que dejas_

_esta tirada por el suelo_

_y huele exactamente a ti_

_adoro las cosas que haces)_

Me pongo algo elegante para esta ocasión...la camiseta que decías que me quedaba bien, tu corbata favorita...incluso ese saco que nunca estrene...hasta ahora...mis lagrimas ya no están, porque me decías que no querías verme llorar.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_(cuando te marchas_

_cuento los pasos que das_

_¿ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?)_

Salgo del apartamento de nuestro refugio decías, sonrió un poco; cierro la puerta y bajo a la salida, cuando salgo volteo a ver aquel rincón del jardín...ese entre las rosas donde me besaste por primera vez, mis lagrimas quieren salir, pero yo solo me las trago y sigo caminando...dejándolo atrás.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

(cuando te vas

los trozos de mi corazón te echan de menos

cuando te vas

la cara que vengo a conocer se esta perdiendo también

cuando te vas

las palabras que necesito escuchar para mantenerme a

lo largo del día y hacerlo bien

te necesito)

Salgo de la unidad y camino hacia la avenida; pensativo...cuando estoy apunto de llegar a verte me encuentro con una pequeña que vende ramos de rosas, le tomo uno y le pago; ella solo me ve y me pregunta sí es para mi novia; yo solo sonrió a medias y le digo que si...

_We were made for each other_

_I'm here forever_

_I know we were_

_Estamos hechos el uno para el otro_

_Estaré para siempre_

Entro al cementerio, ya con las flores en mano y las huelo, que bonito olor, se que a ti te gustaban, y justo de ese color, rojas como la pasión; como tu color de pelo que tanto adoraba...

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_(todo lo que quise fue para que tu supieras_

_todo lo que hago es darte mi corazón y alma_

_puedo respirar muy fuerte, necesito sentirte aquí conmigo)_

Camino un poco mas y me pongo a recordar por que estoy aquí...fue esa enfermedad que te arrebato la vida, recuerdo cuando me solté a llorar cuando me dijeron que estabas desahuciado, y tu solo me abrazaste y me dijiste que no llorara y me limpiaste las lagrimas...no te vi llorar ni una sola vez...en todo el trascurso de tu enfermedad, a pesar de las dolorosas quimioterapias, pero tu ultimo día de vida lloraste como un niño y solo estaba ahí para consolarte...recuerdo como me abrazaste y me hiciste prometer que te visitaría al menos un día a la semana...y aquí estoy

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_cuando te vas_

_los trozos de mi corazón te echan de menos_

_cuando te vas_

_la cara que vengo a conocer se esta perdiendo también_

_cuando te vas_

_las palabras que necesito escuchar para mantenerme a lo_

_largo del día_

_y hacerlo bien_

_te necesito_

Llego a tu lapida y le sonrió me siento a tu lado y te dejo las rosas encima

-Hola Amor... todo esta como siempre...no hay mucho que decirte...bueno si...sabes que día es hoy?-saco de mi bolsillo una cajita y la pongo encima de la lapida y digo en voz alta mientras mis lagrimas salen libremente de mis ojos-...Feliz aniversario

Una brisa comienza a secarme las lagrimas y yo sonrió...me recargo en tu lapida y leo me nuevo la inscripción.

_Lavi Bookman_

_1992-2010_

_Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que vuelvas. Lo sé, porque lo he intentado. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé porque he llorado hasta no poder más._

_Pero a pesar de todo aun te Amo. Y confió en que volveremos a vernos algún día._

Cierro los ojos, y siento con toda claridad como me limpias las lágrimas, yo suspiro y me abrazó mas a la lapida...mientras lloro mas fuerte...

-Lavi...te extraño...

**Fin...**

Bueno espero que hayan entendido aun que sea un poco...si prefieren puedo quitar las letras de canción (por que no soy bueno para eso)

Ejem ejem (si lo se soy muy mala por matar a Lavi lose, lose.)

En tiéndanme estoy sensible...me puse a llorar antes de acabarlo.

**AGRADECIMEINTOS: deskdraik: **Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto; lo hice para ti; saludos.

**Nana Walker: **OHHH Nana- neechan jeje bueno no todo los capis van a hacer MPREG, este lo puse por Kiromi, gracias por el review


	4. When we're alone

**Only you...**

**When we're alone...**

**(Lemon)**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer: **Ni Lavi ni Allen me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Suspiro y de nuevo cerró los ojos, ¡estaba aburridísimo! ¡Porque tenían que pasarle esto! No era justo era viernes y el fue a la preparatoria cargando una infinidad de cosas para el recital y después se dirigió hacia clases y resulto que ¡no hubo ninguna!

Ni historia por que el maestro se enfermo...

Ni matemáticas por que el maestro tuvo una urgencia y se fue.

¡Ni química! Lo peor fue cuando le entrego un manojo de llaves y me encargo que cerrara el salón…ya que tenía que irse a un congreso que acababan de avisarle y ya iba saliendo.

¡Todo un maldito día echado a la mierda!

Si hubiera sabido que no iba a tener ninguna clase sencillamente no hubiera traído siquiera la mochila, solo lo necesario para el recital ¡maldición!

Y ahora no solo estaba aburrido si no también harto pues tuvo que avisarles a sus compañeros de que no iba a ver clases y así perdió más tiempo.

Ya estaba listo para irse cuando un joven pelirrojo se acerco corriendo y casi choco contra él.

―Allen…¿Qué pasó?

―Ah Lavi…qué bueno que llegaste―gritó Allen y lo abrazó

―Que ocurrió…Al…―le susurro mientras le acariciaba la coronilla pero se detuvo al sentir los labios del albino sobre los suyos.

El pelirrojo comenzó a tomar el control del besos de inmediato, el albino se dejo guiar de inmediato, la lengua de su novio comenzó a adentrarse violentamente en su boca, haciéndole estremecer.

―La…vi―susurro la boca ocupada del albino.

―¿Si?―le pregunto Lavi separándose.

― ¿Por qué no llegaste antes? Me sentía tan solo…hoy fue un día horrible.― le dijo Allen aun pegado a su cuerpo y con su cabeza recargada en el hombro.

―Bueno…1era: tuve que ir a comprar algo por eso le pedí permiso al de historia para faltar. 2da en Matemáticas estoy exento, y 3era había mucho tráfico por eso no pude llegar temprano.

―Pero no hubo clase de Historia al parecer el maestro se enfermo, en Matemáticas tu siempre entras conmigo a pesar de que te exento― hizo un puchero― y tampoco hubo clases porque el maestro tuvo una urgencia y se fue…

― ¿Y el de química?

―También se fue, ¡por eso estoy aburrido y cansado! No hubo clases en todo el día Lavi, y traje todo para el recital, mis brazos ya ni me responden, nadie me ayudo. ―Allen estaba apuntó de llorar.

―No…no llores―Lavi lo abrazó y comenzó a consolarlo, no le agradaba ver triste a su Moyashi.

Allen se reconforto un poco ya estando en los brazos de Lavi, y suspiró

― ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? Dormiré muy bien, y podemos ir mañana al parque. ¿Si? Tal como lo acordamos.

―Claro…pero Allen explícame eso del profesor de química.

―Que quieres que te diga, solo lo llamaron a un congreso de urgencia, por eso se fue rápido, ¿Ves? ―le mostro el manojo de llaves―me dijo que cerrara el salón y le dejara las llaves en la dirección.

― ¿No hay nadie? ―preguntó Lavi curioso.

―No

― ¿Ni siquiera el que acomoda las cosas…como se llama….ah Gabriel? ―insistió el pelirrojo

―No, ni siquiera está el, también se fue hace un rato, como no va a ver maestros para que se queda.

―Uhh Allen ¿te parece si nos quedamos un rato?

― ¿Para qué?

―Bueno, acabo de llegar estoy cansado…hay que esperar, hasta que se pase un poco el tiempo, ya sabes que mientras más tarde, menos tráfico.

―Esta bien, ahora que ya estas aquí no me aburriré.

"Claro que no Allen"

Asi ambos jóvenes entraron de nuevo al salón, Allen aun un poco enojado y Lavi muy tranquilo, se sentaron en donde siempre, una mesa del laboratorio, enfrente del pizarrón y empezaron a platicar.

Lavi miraba atentamente al albino que parloteaba feliz, mientras le hablaba sobre una pelea que tuvo con Kanda Yu durante la hora de historia, y que por suerte no había habido mucho problema, ya que normalmente Kanda traia su katana aunque justo ese dia no la llevaba asi que Moyashi no tuvo heridas graves.

Allen estaba tan concentrado y jugueteando con uno de los cierres de su chamarra que no vio cuando el pelirrojo se avalanzo sobre el y comezo a besarlo.

―La…vi― comezo a hablar el albino cuando sintió como el beso se volvió muy demandante y el joven pelirrojo comezaba a acariciar su espalda y pecho―E…Espera n…o aquí no.

―¿No que Allen?―pregunto con malicia el mayor cuando se separaron.

―No podemos…hacer eso aquí Lavi.

―¿Quien lo dice?

―Bueno, nadie pero es un salón de clases.

―Oh vamos Allen, se que tu también lo quieres hacer.

Allen no contesto solo su cara se torno de un color rojo, Lavi tomo ese sonrojo como una una pregunta muda.

―Bueno Moyashi…se nota porque…"tu amiguito" está inquieto. ―cometo Lavi jugueton mientras se hacercaba al joven peliblanco y haciendo que este se sonrojara mas.

El joven se levanto y tomando las llaves que había dejado el albino en la mesa se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

―Lavi…no…alguien podría vernos―comenzo a hablr Allen pero el pelirrojo lo callo.

―Moyashi para eso existen las cortinas―cometo Lavi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras se aseguraba de que las cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas.

―Me…Me han dicho…que hay cámaras en los salones...por favor vamos a tu casa mejor.

―No Allen-chan―rio el pelirrojo y se volvió a sentar junto a albino―quiero hacerlo AQUÍ y AHORA ―su sonrisa se ensancho y comezo a presionar un poco la entrepierna del otro con su mano―además no creo que aguantes

Allen ya no pudo objetar nada debió a que Lavi volvió a unir sus labios acallando las quejas remplazadolas por pequeños gemidos por el placer que comenzó a recibir

El pelirrojo sonrió en su interior y comezó a desabrochar la chamarra que traía su novio, para poder tocar la delgada camiseta que lo separaba de la blanca piel del chico.

Allen ya sin cordura, se levanto del banquito en donde estaba y se sentó encima de las piernas del pelirrojo haciendo buen equilibrio y sin dejar de besarlo **(1).**

Lavi al sentir el roce de su sexo con el de su amante comenzó a calentarse, sabía que ambos estaban haciendo algo malo, pero… ¿a quién le importaba? Ahora el placer era el que dirigía sus pensamientos.

Allen rompió el beso que lo unia y comezo a lamer la oreja del pelirrojo, bajando por su cuello hasta el inicio del mismo, mientras sus manos inquietas comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del mayor.

El joven ojiverde sabia que tentaba a su suerte si se quedaban mucho tiempo en esa posición **(2) **asi que haciendo gala de la fuerza que tenia levanto al albino y con suavidad lo subió encima de la mesa mas cercana, y de inmediato se pocisiono encima, mientras Allen ya dejaba a un lado la camiseta del pelirrojoy acariciaba la apiñonada piel y delineaba los suaves pectorales con las yemas de los dedos.

Lavi suspiro, cuando lo tocaban tan suavemente, y con una corriente de aire frio entrando por algún lugar, haciendo que la piel se le ponga "como de gallina" y sus pezones ya duros le gustaba esa sensación.

Pero siguiendo sus instinto de seme se dispuso a acariciar el vientre del peliblanco, ese lugar donde había descubierto un punto débil de Allen y que acariciando de la forma correcta podía darle mucho placer al ojigris; eso y delineando la forma de la clavicula hacia que el menor comenzaba gemir su nombre

―La…ah…vi

El nombrado sonrio y comenzó a meter su rodilla en la entre pierna y a desabrochar el pantalón del menor.

―Relájate Moyashi―le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Allen gimió de nuevo y se agarro de la espalda del pelirrojo, a pesar de lo incomodo que se sentía al estar encima de la dura mesa, la idea de que podrían encontrarlos en plena acción lo excitaba demasiado; Lavi al sentir que Allen no aguantaría mucho se dispuso a quitarle el pantalón al albino para posteriormente tirarlo en algún lado, y decidió bajar de la mesa para posicionar al albino boca abajo sobre la mesa haciendo que las caderas de este quedaran a la altura adecuada.

El pelirrojo sonrió al oír como el albino gemía de nuevo y comenzó a besarle la espalda baja que sabia era otro punto del chico; unos minutos mas, dedujo que estaba listo y bajándose el pantalón y el bóxer, haciendo lo mismo con el menor, se dispuso a penetrar con cuidado al ojigris, este sabiendo lo que venia se relajo al sentir como el pene del pelirrojo rozaba su entrada y solo se dispuso a sentir.

El vaivén comenzó uno segundos después haciendo que ambos chicos comenzaran gemir el nombre del otro y tal vez espantando a uno que otro ratón que se encontraba cerca; minutos mas tarde los chicos consumaban su acto, haciendo que el pelirrojo se viniera dentro de Allen y este sobre la mesa.

Segundos después Lavi salía del interior del albino y lo ayudaba a pararse con cuidado no sin antes darle un beso dulce de agradecimiento, y después de esto ambos chicos comenzaron a vestirse Allen apenado y Lavi con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al ver la hora se dieron cuenta que ya era relativamente tarde, por lo que salieron apresurados hacia la puerta.

Ese día fue un viernes, claro que el fin de semana no hay relativamente "nadie" así que el sábado se vieron como acordaron, y fue un feliz y tranquilo día en el parque de diversiones, el domingo fueron al cine.

Aunque nunca supieron si había cámaras en los salones, si lograron ver el martes al maestro de Química y este los miraba con una cara muy rara cuando los veía juntos, tal vez, solo tal vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver una buena sesión de sexo gay, gratis.

Y eso solo sucede cuando Allen y Lavi están solos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)** Lavi está sentado en un taburete de cuatro patas, y Allen se sienta en los muslos del pelirrojo claro que frente a frente [no sé si me explique]

**(2)** Por lo mismo de arriba es posible que no aguanten mucho en equilibrio.

Me tarde bastante, pero espero que con el lemon acepten mi disculpa, ahora necesito ayuda, **necesito que me den ideas para el siguiente capítulo**, se aceptan sugerencias y recuerden que estoy dispuesta a escribir de cualquier género [excepto humor porque soy malísima] gracias de nuevo, espero verlas/os de nuevo.

**Desdraik**: bueno si yo también me puse a llorar cuando lo hice, pero bueno para alegrarnos hice un lemon *¬* espero que te guste. **PolidL-Chan**: bueno de verdad me tarde, pero aquí esta, después del mal rato del capítulo anterior espero que este te guste. **Nana Walker**: Gracias por el review, si creo que hasta a mi me afecto el one shot, un saludito Nana-neechan. *la abraza y huye* **Diana Hatake**: si lo se soy mala, tan mala como el pan xD bueno gracias por el review


End file.
